


who ARE we?

by Rafia_Binta_Ali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Highschool AU, Laith, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some angst, Texting, and lottsa pinning, group chat au, idkkk, klance, lotts a fluff, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafia_Binta_Ali/pseuds/Rafia_Binta_Ali
Summary: ThePrince: aww you jealous no one notices when you’re quite?redflame108: noredflame108: i said that because of course you noticedredflame108: You seem to flirt with anything that moves and has long flowy hairThePrince: I don’t just swing for the ladies but okay.11ura: lol i have got a life unlike you kidssmarterthanyou: ROASTED TOASTEDKitchenNightmare: Burned on the stake.t.ashi: i hate this already....





	who ARE we?

**Author's Note:**

> HERE YOU HAVE ANOTHER GROUP CHAT AU. HAHAHA H A H.
> 
> usernames: 
> 
> redflame108: Keith  
> t.ashi: Shiro  
> 11ura: Allura  
> ThePrince: Lance  
> smarterthanyou: Pidge  
> KitchenNightmare: Hunk
> 
> enjoyy ily guysss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge adds her best friends to a chat and.. chaos.. ensues.

**smarterthanyou**  added  **t.ashi** ,  **redflame108** ,  **ThePrince** ,  **11ura** ,  **KitchenNightmare** to the group  **Who are we?!**.

.

 

.

 

**ThePrince:**  what dis Pidgetto?

 

**smarterthanyou** : A groupchat, Lance.

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Yeah, but why?

 

**t.ashi** : Yeah, Pidge. Why?

 

**smarterthanyou** : Felt like it.

 

**redflame108** : O…kay.

 

**redflame108** : Why am I here?

 

**redflame108** : You know I don’t like people.

 

**smarterthanyou** : Because you, social anxiety, need more friends.

 

**redflame108** : I have friends!

 

**smarterthanyou** : Other than me.

 

**redflame108** : I have other friends, Pidge.

 

**smarterthanyou** : My brother, your brother and his boyfriend don’t count. They’re basically family.

 

**ThePrince** : What kind of a username even isredflame108. Lol

 

**redflame108** : What’s wrong with it?

 

**ThePrince** : Oh my god.

 

**ThePrince** : You’re one of those people.

 

**redflame108** : what

 

**ThePrince** : You know.

 

**ThePrince** : The edgy, emo types.

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Okay, guys enough.

 

**KitchenNightmare** : We haven’t even introduced ourselves.

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Don’t start fighting already.

 

**t.ashi** : Introductions are a good idea! Pidge, you’ll start.

 

**smarterthanyou** : Why do I have to, again?

 

**t.ashi:**  Becase you created this chat?

 

**smarterthanyou** :…

 

**smarterthanyou** : As all of you know, I am Pidge. She/they depends on the mood.

 

**smarterthanyou** : also I am a aries.

 

**11ura** : what’s dis.

 

**ThePrince** : Scroll up, princess.

 

**11ura** : kk

 

**11ura** : Ah. Okay. Hi. Allura. She/Her. Also aries!

 

**smarterthanyou** : ARIES BUDDIES HELL YAH

 

**ThePrince** : me next

 

**ThePrince** : Lance, he/him, yours true sharphooter ;)

 

**smarterthanyou** : lance

 

**ThePrince** : And I am a Leo

 

**t.ashi** : Guess I’ll go next huh.

 

**t.ashi** : Hi. I am Shiro, I use He/Him and I’m a pisces.

 

**smarterthanyou** : Keith

 

**smarterthanyou** : Go. Introduce yourself.

 

**redflame108** : do i have to?

 

**t.ashi** : yes

 

**redflame108** : fuck

 

**redflame108** : okay

 

**redflame108** : uh im keith i use male pronouns and im a libra.

 

**KitchenNightmare** : wait you’re keith?

 

**KitchenNightmare** : THE Keith Kogane?

 

**redflame108** :….uh..hi?

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Hello!

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Lance

 

**ThePrince** : THAT is keith?

 

**redflame108** :…what?

 

**smarterthanyou** : OHOHOH this will be fun.

 

**Theprince** : I mean he says he is so I guess he is?

 

**KitchenNightmare** : KEITHHH. Its soo good to know that you’re not the douche that Lance described you as.

 

**ThePrince** : HUNK

 

**ThePrince** : YU TRAITOR!

 

**redflame108** : he  _what_

 

**KitchenNightmare** : He described you as his rival and that you are nothing but rude to him!

 

**KitchenNightmare** : I am glad to finally meet you! I have heard about you a lot more than one would want to.

 

**redflame108** : I don’t even  _know_  a lance

 

**redflame108** : How could I be his rival

 

**ThePrince** : DUDE

 

**ThePrince** : I was always sit behind you in the AP courses!

 

**redflame108** : oh you’re that guy

 

**redflame108** : The guy that keeps huffing at me and has brown hair and looks sort of like a cartoon character?

 

**ThePrince** : Full offence taken, Mullet.

 

**ThePrince** : but yes, thats me.

 

**ThePrince** : Your rival.

 

**redflame108** : mullet?

 

**ThePrince** : It’s what it is.

 

**redflame108** : leave my hair alone.

 

**ThePrince** : how about you leave me alone huh?

 

**redflame108** : I didn’t even say anything!

 

**redflame108** :  _you_ made me your rival out of nowhere!

 

**ThePrince** : Shut ur fuck

 

**redflame108** : That doesn’t even make any sense

 

**KitchenNightmare** : GUYS!

 

**KitchenNightmare** : NO FIGHTING!

 

**KitchenNightmare** : There are kids here!

 

**smarterthanyou** : yeah.

 

**smarterthanyou** : there’s a 6 years old in here.

 

**t.ashi** :  _katie_

 

**ThePrince** : OMG who

 

**ThePrince** : Is it you, pidgeon?

 

**smarterthanyou** : I am 15 you piece of chopped liver

 

**smarterthanyou** : Its Shiro.

 

**smarterthanyou** : his birthday is on 29th feb

 

**smarterthanyou** : hes 6yrs old

 

**KitchenNightmare** : OMG THERE IS A CHILD HERE!

 

**ThePrince** : hey Allura sure is quite.

 

**redflame108** : Of course you notice

 

**ThePrince** : aww you jealous no one notices when you’re quite?

 

**redflame108** : no

 

**redflame108** : i said that because of course you noticed

 

**redflame108** : You seem to flirt with anything that moves and has long flowy hair

 

**ThePrince** : I don’t just swing for the ladies but okay.

 

**11ura** : lol i have got a life unlike you kids

 

**smarterthanyou** : ROASTED TOASTED

 

**KitchenNightmare** : Burned on the stake.

 

**t.ashi** : i hate this already.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 


End file.
